The Cloaked Elf
by Lanfear
Summary: One of my early stories, and not so good, but you're still welcome to read. An elf who's got a bone to pick with a few of the Wraiths follows the hobbits and Strider to Weathertop. What happens there? FINISHED! Ending rewritten!
1. The Grey Stranger

Disclaimer: Not mine. None of LotR stuff is mine. Only the 'nameless' dark rider. The Lord of the Rings belongs to the brilliant J.R.R. Tolkein, but *dramatic pause* he's dead.*sob*  
  
I'm giving the Ringwraiths a bit of credit. *gasp* horrible me. I'm giving them a gift. And that gift is......... humor!  
  
*prounounced ul-NA ya-ZOOL-a  
**s-al-IN-sa  
  
Well, now... um... what do I say here? Perhaps I should introduce you to my friend. *Looks around* maybe not. Perhaps she'll be here by the time the story's over.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"The town's under attack! Hurry!"  
  
Bree was in absolute chaos. Four black riders had attacked the town. At least eight, if not more, hobbits had been killed.  
  
From the shadows, a black cloaked stranger laughed. He lead his horse to the gate and mounted up. Riding swiftly after the black riders.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"We did it," one of the riders hissed in the forest.  
  
"Of coursssse we did it, you fffffool!" the second one hissed back.  
  
"It wasss eassy!" the third said.  
  
"We did not do it," the fourth argued. "The hobbitssss got away. With the ring. We musssst follow them."  
  
"Where did they go?" the first wondered.  
  
"To Weathertop of coursssse," the fourth said.  
  
"Let'ssss go," the third said.  
  
They rode off with a shreik that sent the few remaining birds flying off, and a chill down the cloaked stranger's back. He was no fool, and no scardy-cat either. He was a trained warrior. He brushed the cloak back. Revealing a woman! She brushed her pure black hair back, revealing elf ears. "*Ulma Usula," she called.   
  
A black stallion trotted forward. She patted his neck. "Ready to go rescue-"she lowered her voice to the Wraith hiss "the hobbitssssss."  
  
He neighed and stomped his foot. "All right all right! Let's ride!"  
~~~~~~~~  
The four hobbits stood in a circle. Each with their swords out. Frightened expressions on their faces.  
  
The four Wraiths climbed into the cove where the hobbits waited.   
  
"Hobbitssss. We want the ring hobbitssss," the first one said.  
  
Frodo opened his mouth to reply, but couldn't.  
  
"Give uss the ring!" the second one said.  
  
"Too late boys," a cloaked figure shouted. In her hands they saw streaks of fire, ropes. She snapped it out. It grabbed one's ankel and tripped it.  
  
"It'sss the fatherlesssss witch!"  
  
"That's right, my friends," she said. "I have returned for you." She lowered her voice to a menacing growl. "If I had know you were here, I would have invited," she imated the hisses, "**Ssssalansssa!"  
  
They shreiked in, what was terror for them. "My friend, the fire witch. Now, I do have the power to call her to my side so-"  
  
One of them threw a mongul sword at her. She stepped easily aside, coming closer the wraiths. "So I'd be careful where you step."  
  
The one she tripped stepped up behind her. Even the hobbit's shouted warnings came too late to stop the knife, digging deep into her back.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*giggles* I'm soooo evil, you know?!?!  
  
Well any-a-way, you have to review. Please don't be toooo harsh. If you flame can you NOT say: I hated it. It was the worse ever. Okay? Please be gentle.   
  
Nameless dark one: Why is this my name?  
  
Me: Because I haven't told them it yet.  
  
Salansa: Why is my name all S'y like that?  
  
Me: BECAUSE! Now, Sal, the rest of you, you can just forget you're in the story, because if I don't get at least ONE saying they liked it, I won't do it. 


	2. Ademia

**Bavol male English wind  
* Ademia female Greek without husband  
  
I'm baaaack! *looks confused as people run away* Well then, at least I'll have someone to send my tiger (who I have only in stories) after. This one may be kind of rushed. I'll do my best though.  
  
Disclaimer: Like I said last time. Not mine, not mine, not mine. I own only the nameless one, the ringwraith's humor, and Sal.  
  
Nameless: Can I have my name yet?  
  
Sal: Nope.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The ringwraiths laughed. Their number one opponent was gone. And the hobbits were in their line of sight.  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Aragorn heard the scream. Quickly he returned to Weathertop. Another scream, this time different. Upon his return he saw the body of an elf, laying on the ground, pools of blood surrounding her. He looked around for the source of the second scream. He saw Frodo laying on the ground. Swearing quickly he grabbed some branches, fire of course.  
~~~~~~~~  
  
The elf winced. The wraiths were gone, she could her their screaming far below. A face came into her vision. "Strider! She's awake!" A hobbit. Not much help to her blurred mind. Who was Strider?   
  
Another face. "Are you okay?" he asked.  
  
She nodded, standing up slowly. "May I ask your name?"  
  
"Aragorn."  
  
Her head jerked up. "Aragorn? The Aragorn? Son of Arathorn?"  
  
He looked surprised. "Yes. How did you know?"  
  
He was washing the blood off her back. "I am a friend of Prince Legolas Greenleaf."  
  
"What is your name?"  
  
"*Ademia. Are you going to Rivendell? If so, I believe I could be of some help. My horse, **Bavol could be used to carry your hobbit friend."  
  
"We are. If you don't mind me asking, who gave you the name of Ademia?"  
  
She smiled. "My father. Celeborn. I'm fine, now go get Frodo."  
  
"I won't ask."  
  
"Ulma Usula," Ademia called.  
  
Once again the black stallion trotted up to her. Aragorn came carrying Frodo. He set him carefully on the horse. "Are you sure he won't mind?"  
  
"Bavol will bear him until we get to Rivendell. Lord Elrond will heal him by then."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
This one has a lot less description and more talking.   
  
Ademia: Thank you. I'm glad to have gotten my name.  
  
Sal: I wasn't even mentioned in this chapter!  
  
LotL: Yes, I know. Now then you can call for...  
  
Sal: SHOUT OUTS!  
  
Jk B: Thanks. I hope you like this chapt. still.  
  
little-bit-odd: Thanks 2 u 2. It has been done before, but who knows? Maybe I'll find a way to twist it more.  
  
Chapter 3 coming up soon!!! 


	3. There and Out Again

LotL: Once again, I am back. If you want a disclaimer look back at Chapter 1 or 2, okay? AND MORE REVIEWS!!  
  
Sal: Am I in this Chapter?  
  
LotL: Maybe, maybe not. If you're at Rivendell, then yes, unless I twist if s'more. Um, sorry to all ya Arwen lover's, but she didn't go out and meet the beginings of the Fellowship. My wonderful friend Ademia took her place.  
  
Mia: Yeah!  
  
LotL: Stow it!  
  
Mia: Okay  
  
Sal *pushing the authour and co-charictor person back*: to the story.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ademia winced, the wet rag pulled at her already torn skin.  
  
"Are you sure?" Salansa asked worried.  
  
"I'm sure. If it had been mongul I'd have white around the cut, or at least black, and be as deliours as the hobbit," Ademia said.  
  
"Mia, there's rust in the cut. It will take forever to get it all out," Salansa warned.  
  
"Then get it out!" Mia said.  
  
Salansa took her dagger and cut new strips of skin out around the cut. Then she took the bandage and tied it tightly. "There. That should hold it for a while."  
  
"Sal you never told me you were going to cut my back open!"  
  
"It was the only way without me putting my fingers in the cut and getting it even more torn and infected."  
  
A maid came in. "Lady Ademia? Lady Salansa? The Lord Elrond has called a council, you are to come. In full travel attire."  
  
"Very well. Thank you."  
  
Sal helped Mia pull the shirt up over the wound. The two of them walked to the meeting. "Lord Elrond," Mia said bowing.  
  
He nodded to her. "And your wound?"  
  
"Healing," she replied, wincing.  
  
He shook his head. "You are just as bad at lying as you were last time, Lady Ademia."  
  
"Yes, I know."  
  
Sal led her to her seat. The two of them sat down. "We have come on the matter of the one ring."  
  
'Blah, blah,' she thought.   
  
"Now we come to the Lady Ademia's story."  
  
Mia stood up, and told her story. At the end there were some murmurings of discontent.  
  
"Lady Ademia, why did they not stab you with the mongul knife?" one of the men asked.  
  
"They thought me dead," she replied.  
  
Sal stood up. "The Lady Ademia has been stabbed with them before. One time, she was not within her own healing, nor the Lord Elrond's. Why I found her she was nearly all wraith, but resisting. It had been over a month, the felt not safe trying to turn her again."  
  
"How can we be sure?" another man said.  
  
Mia cocked her head. "Do you not trust elves?"  
  
"They are known for their mockery, and females hold little or no rank," this one she recognized as Boromir.  
  
"Lord Boromir, you have narrowed views. If-"  
  
"I warn you, do not provoke the lady. She has a sharp tongue and sharp steel on her side," Mia looked to the speaker.  
  
*I thank you for that Prince Legolas,* Mia said sarcasticly.  
  
Sal grabbed Mia and sat her down quickly before her tongue could run away with her.  
  
Mia sat calmly through the announcements, sitting calmly until she heard Frodo's voice.   
  
After they all pledged.  
  
"My Lord Elrond. I have a request."  
  
"No," he said.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because, you are a woman, needed here for our battlements."  
  
"I am not needed for battlements," Mia said. "And I am as worthy as any male here."  
  
He sighed, looking graver (is that a word?) than ususal. "Very well, Lady Ademia. You may go. The ten walkers."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
LotL: There! Here it is! The long awaited (maybe) Chapter 3!!!  
  
Sal: NOW WE NEED MORE REVIEWS OR WE DON'T PUT OUT CHAPTER 4! GOT IT PEOPLE?!?! 


	4. Moria and the Fall of Gandalf the Grey

LotL: Back again. Sorry it took so long to update. Teachers... soccer... b-ball... hockey... homework... all that stuff. Well, I'll try to make this one a little longer, but I can't promise anything... And don't forget we need at least a total of 8 reviews! Or no chapter 5!! Oh yeah, and I haven't exactly read the Fellowship in about three months. David has it right now. So right now they're in Moria, and our beloved Ademia was injured in the fight. Not everything will match up, so tell me what it is and I'll do my best. I'm twisting families, so Celeborn has more than one (or however many) child(ren).  
  
Disclaimer: LOOK BACK AT THE OTHERS! THIS IS THE LAST TIME I SAY IT!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ademia rummaged through her packs with her one good arm, cursing every few minutes. "So much for my healing skills. Especially in these mines."  
  
Gimli snorted indignantly.  
  
She almost laughed, but when she lifted her head up the cut in her arm opened up again and she winced. Aragorn came over and helped her with the cloth she was wrestling out of the bag. He tied it over the cut in her arm. "How is it?"  
  
"Numb," she replied truthfully. "I think I need to re-locate my shoulder."  
  
In which she took her shoulder and with a small popping noise pushed it back into the joint with a small cry of pain.  
  
~~  
A/N: I've seen people do that. Don't try it or else you'll just end up pushing your shoulder around the joint and making it hurt more.  
~~  
  
The hobbits stared at her with wide open eyes. They had never heard her say anything about pain, not even when the rocks came pouring down and hit her arm. She winced again and threw part of the cloth back in the pack. She then put it on her back and followed Gandalf.   
  
  
"I am not familar with these parts."  
  
Ademia didn't even try to offer directions before she sank back against the wall. It was obvious, to the hobbits and elf at least, that the arm was bothering her much more than she would admit. Her face was a pinched white. Legolas sat smoothly in front of the pained elf. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm fine."  
  
Legolas pushed her shoulder back a little and she winced, but the pain quickly receded in her face. "I give up! A prince is a better healer than I am!"  
  
"It's happened to me before."  
  
Ademia watched the wizard. She stood, "Gandalf, are you just going to-"  
  
"That way!"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"This place reeks of death," Boromir said, frowning.  
  
Ademia had to suppress a scoff. Of course it did. It was a mine for gosh sakes. When they finally got to the room her eyes were drawn to a large stone tomb, it looked, in the center of the room. Gandalf read the inscriptions, but she wasn't listening. Her eyes traveled over the skeletons in the room. Orc arrows lay on the floor. So did many skeletons. She heard the dwarf, but something was tugging at her mind.   
  
The others watched the female elf. Her brow was furrowed. Her eyes traveling over the floor of the room. She passed the book, held tightly in one of the skeletons hands. A crash sounded and she turned quickly. Distracted.   
  
"Fool of a Took!"  
  
Ademia nearly screamed. She was so close, and now... nothing. "Ademia?"  
  
"I almost had it," she said quietly. "It was so close..."  
  
"Ademia? What was it?"  
  
"The thing that happened here. We all know it was a battle, but something else... oh drat!"  
  
Suddenly, as if on cue, they all turned. "Drat," Ademia repeated, her eyes widening.  
"Drat," Ademia said, her eyes widening. "Orcs."  
  
"Troll," Legolas added.  
  
"Orcs," Mia repeated. "Too many."  
  
"Can you fight?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
~~~  
A/N: I haven't read the books in a while, and I'm sick so I'm gonna skip to the end when they're out. Any-a-ways it goes exactly the same.  
~~~  
  
Ademia stared at the tunnel. He was dead. She shook herself out of her despair. The others would need all the help possible to get with Gandalf gone.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hehehe! Now can you guess why I'm also called Evil, or the Empress of Evil? It fits me. Well don't forget. I want those 8 reviews! 


	5. Lothlorien

A/N: Ba-aaack again. I haven't been to school in four days (tonz of homework alert) and just got the lot of it yesterday (we're closed becuz of snowday! Hip hip horay!) Well this is going to be from when they get to Lorien and they've met Galadriel, this is going to be more about Celeborn than her, I guess I just like the guy elf thing better, and a little more of Ademia's past will surface. Even more in coming chapters. Should this be a L/A romance or not? Should it be someone else? Pleaze I need help choosing. And I can't remember what Legolas said, so just put that in yourself.   
  
Oh, yeah or should this be an A/A? Ademia Aditya?  
  
Just note: By L/A I meant Legolas Ademia, NOT Legolas Aragorn. I DO NOT DO SLASH.   
  
*Aditya male Hindu lord of the sun  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ademia looked at the elves.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"A lament to Gandalf."  
  
"Lady Ademia, your father wishes a word with you."  
  
Ademia followed the elf to her garden. Celeborn stood by the small stream. Next to him another elf stood, taller than Ademia, but shorter than Celeborn. His eyes were a startling green and his blond hair blew slightly in the wind (think Spike from Buffy, just not vamp, and not quite as... startling hair longer hair too). The female elf almost fainted. "*Aditya!"  
  
"Ademia!"  
  
They hugged. "Where have you been?" Ademia demanded.  
  
"Around. You, though, I hear have been helping destroy the One Ring?"  
  
"And saving the world."  
  
"If anyone could do it, it would be you."  
  
"I'll see you at dinner, Ademia," Celeborn said, smiling.  
  
"Now, I want to meet this Fellowship they speak of."  
  
"Keep a civil tongue on you. We travel with a dwarf."  
  
"I'll try," Aditya said smiling.  
  
"Ademia! Ademia!" Pippin cried running to her.  
  
"Who is mad at you now, Pippin?"  
  
"Merry."  
  
Ademia sat down (that cool just like sit crosslegged without sitting or whatever.)(Wait I can do that... hmmm there's a thing to boggle the mind) "Well now, what did you do?"  
  
"Um, well, I'd love to tell you, but you'd probably want to kill me too."  
  
Legolas came out. "Ademia?"  
  
"Oh. Legolas this is Aditya, Aditya this is Prince Legolas Greenleaf."  
  
Ademia winced at the look on their faces. It seemed as if she was going to have some rivalry, and not sibling.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
No, Legolas and Aditya are NOT siblings! Now please review and answer my questions, okay? 


	6. Author Notes, and Questions

Okay, then. Because you people aren't helping me with all this tonz of feedback on this story, I'll tell you one thing.... I NEED FEEDBACK TO FINISH!!!! Okay? Well anyway I'll make this a little clearing up thing.  
  
1) No, Ademia ISN'T some super - powered - freaky - all - powerful - able - to - defeat - Sauron - or - Saurman - just - by - looking - at - them person. She just acts it, but she does have a few surprises up her sleeve.  
  
2) Sal isn't the all powerful able to go here or there either, Ademia just said she could call her becuz the wraiths are a bit..... erm...... less than smart..... hell why not STUPID!   
  
3) NO I am NOT stealing names for those of you who are going 'hmmm.... I saw this name in that story.... I betcha she read it 2 and took it.' I went to babylocater.com or something like that, okay?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Now.... s'more q's for those of you who will answer:  
  
1) Who should Mia be pared up with?  
  
2) Should Mia have some absolute - hate - cannot - stand - this - person thing or not?  
  
3) Should Mia be mysterious or not? 


	7. Lothlorien, Before the Ball without spel...

THANK YOU! THANK YOU CHRISJE! THANK YOU! For your review. I'm getting weird looks from parentals so, I'm going to sit down and stop cackling.  
  
Now, becuase she's the only one who REVIEWED! *Expecting shifting people in their seats and hoping they will use this as an excuse to review more.... unless fewer people read this than I think* I will use her ideas, and, as usual, twist them.  
  
This is gonna be like, the SHORTEST chap. of the intire story, okay?  
  
I just had a question: Do elves use nicknames? Other than like 'Evenstar' or 'Half-Elven' or stuff like that.  
  
Now, here goes....  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Legolas?"  
  
Mia wanted to kiss the dwarf, she nearly did hug him. "Um, well Legolas, Aditya, I must be going, Father wanted a word with me, before dinner."  
  
"No, he didn't," Aditya said.  
  
"Well, I must be going anyway. I have to get my bow," she pulled her old one out of the place the hobbits had put it, "I need a new one."  
  
The two elves winced. "I agree. Would you like me to escort you?" Aditya said.  
  
"I can find my own way around my home, I assure you, but Aditya, why don't you go find the silversmith... my knives have a bit of rust on them, and are rapidly loosing use for other than skinning, if that."  
  
"I will see what I can do," he promised, smiling and hurrying off.  
  
Mia winced. "If only Sal were here. I'll see you at the banquat, in a dress of course, with my hair piled on top of my head, and that face paint or whatever it is called on my face. Bye."  
  
In truth, Mia's knives were fine, but her bow wasn't. The string was broken, she had more, but the thing was totally out of line, and she was in need of a new one anyway.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Told ya it was gonna be short. 


	8. Out of Lothlorian still no spellcheck

I'M FINALLY REVIEWING! YEAH YEAH YEAHYEAHYEAHYEAH.  
  
Now I'm stuck. Should it be Aditya or Legolas? I've got one-one odds here.  
  
**Abha female Hindu lustrous beauty  
  
* means that I Enya wrote it and I don't own it. But I would just be glad with her voice! But i don't own it... and i LUV THE SONG! anyway to the story: ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ademia stopped at the closed doors. Her silver and light blue dress twinkling in the soft light. The hearold pushed the doors open. "Princess of Lothlorian. Solo woman of the Fellowship of the Ring. Princess Ademia!"  
  
Voices stopped. She walked carefully up to her father. Curstying to him and sitting. A voice called out. "Princess! We have heard you sing more beautiful than any elf. Will you?"  
  
"I suppose I must."  
  
*May it be an evening star  
Shines down upon you  
May it be when darkness falls  
Your heart will be true  
You walk a lonely road  
Oh! How far you are from home  
  
Mornië utúlië (Darkness has come)  
Believe and you will find your way  
Mornië alantië (Darkness has fallen)  
A promise lives within you now  
  
May it be the shadow's call  
Will fly away  
May it be your journey on  
To light the day  
When the night is overcome  
You may rise to find the sun  
  
Mornië utúlië (Darkness has come)   
Believe and you will find your way  
Mornië alantië (Darkness has fallen)   
A promise lives within you now  
  
A promise lives within you now  
  
  
When her voice stopped, elves stared. Even the dwarf stared. After a few moments the music began again. "Where did you learn that song?" Legolas asked.  
  
"I wrote it," she replied. "I thought it fitting. Seeming that Darkness has Fallen."  
  
Aditya came up. "Would you care do dance, Ademia?"  
  
Ademia stood, she grimaced but dropped it when she turned to face Aditya. Extending her hand he took it. They walked out to the dance floor. When the song was over she returned to her seat. After a few moments she went to her mother and father. They allowed her to leave. She went into her room and fell asleep right away.  
  
The Fellowship was ready to leave the next morning. Ademia grabbed her packs and saw her mother standing by her door. "Hello, Mother."  
  
"You are troubled."  
  
"Something bad shall happen, Mother."  
  
"It will. It in inevitable that something does."  
  
"Mother, I worry. If we shall split, what will become of the hobbits?"  
  
"Will you split?"  
  
"I can only see the past, and only at great costs of myself. I cannot see the future, not even a possible one."  
  
"And you wish me to help?"  
  
"If you would."  
  
"My daughter. The possible future may not be what it seems. Death yes, but death of a member of the Fellowship? Strife, yes, but strife of the Fellowship?"  
  
"I know, Mother. I'd better be going. They will be anxious to leave."  
  
Ademia walked down to the river. The boats lined the river edge. She nodded to one of her servants and they set her pack in the last boat. She would have her own. Archery was of no use if you had no room for it. Laying her bow where her feet would be when she sat down, she attached the quiver to her waist. Galadrial gave each a gift. Turning to Ademia she smiled. "My daughter. You have been blessed. With a gift."  
  
"Mother, I do not understand."  
  
"You have skills of many types, but your one true blessing, is one a warrior wishes for, yet despises. Your blessing is of love. My own hands have shaped this for you. Wear it always, and your love, shall never be harmed."  
  
A silver cresant moon was held out to her daughter. Ademia gasped. "The light of Valar. Thank you."  
  
"It has been yours for many years. You only had to earn it."  
  
Ademia smiled at her, but flinched when she saw Aditya standing behind her mother.   
  
**Abha walked behind the princess, hooking the necklace. Ademia kneeled down upon the grass of her home. Closing her eyes she placed her hands on the grass. A silver light flourished from her fingers and a placement of silver grass remained. The shape of a cresant moon. Celeborn laughed. His daughter left a message for them whenever she left. When she returned it would tell all, floating over the rivers and lakes. If she died. It would disapear and never return.   
  
The others were all ready in the boats. "You shall return, princess."  
  
Ademia went into the last boat. Adjusting her packs and bow. They began paddling down the river. Her arms more adjusted to the river than the other's.  
  
After a while, she heard the splashing. turning she began to reach for her bow, but all she saw was a log. Floating quickly down the water after them. She shook it off. If it was a danger, she was the first to be attacked anyway.  
  
They stopped finally. "We must leave the boats now."  
  
Ademia sat by the fire. Her watch. The night passed slowly. One time she chanced a glance at the river. A green glow was there. It stopped for a moment, then disapeared. She sighed and turned her attention back to the rest of the woods. The night was so dark even elven eyes could barely see. The shaped blended into the darkness.   
  
Aragorn came and took over her watch. Falling asleep quickly. He woke early the next morning. Soon after the others began waking up. The day passed slowly. Until the Uruk-hai came.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I FINISHED THE CHAPTER! YEAHYEAHEYAHEYAHEYAHEYAH. I think some of the 'E's are in the wrong place. Oh WELL! YEAHEYAHEYAHEYAHEYAHYEHAYEYAFEY! Is ther an 'F' in there? OH WELL! IM SOOOOOOO HAPPY! YEHAYEHAYEHAYEHYAHEYEHAYEHAEYEHYAEEAYAEYEEYEAH. That's supposed to be a bunch of 'yeah's. Okay, well REVIEW ANDILL GIVE YOU A COOKIE! AND I NEED MY Q's answered! okay, enough yelling, just review. 


	9. Urukhai

YEAH! Leaky reviewed! HIP HIP HORAY! *runs and hides, and making sure she doesn't get her head sliced off.*  
  
Oh yeah, she gots a sword too. Did I tell you that? Well she dos.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ademia remained by the river, nearly the whole day. A shout, from up where the Fellowship was, quickly turned her head. Running swiftly, and silently, she reached the camp. Kneeling down she grimaced. "Uruk-hai. Fresh."  
  
Ademia turned and barely got her sword up before the Uruk-hai began to attack her. She knew where the dwarf had gone. And the other elf also. Aragorn had gone after the Ring-bearer. The two hobbits? With Boromir she believed. A horn sounded in the distance. Disentangling herself from the dead Uruk (that's what I'm gonna call them now. It's easier to write), she ran through the trees. Two hobbits were huddled, frightened, by the trees. She saw Boromir, she knew, as much as she hated him, he was going to die. The last step brought her behind a Uruk. Turning, it brought itself right into the path of her sword. She felled two more before they had recovered. An arrow, aimed at her throat zipped past her. She heard crashings behind her. Turning, a searing, white-hot pain stabbed her side. Right below her ribs. Stumbling she saw the Uruks grab the hobbits. Poison flew through her veins. Rendering her unconscious for a few moments. When she awoke, it was silent. Then a shape came through the woods. Going first to Boromir. Two more shapes followed. One, being Legolas. He turned directly to her. "Ademia? Ademia? Amin sinome." (I am here)  
  
She blinked. His face, fuzzy at first, came into focus. "My...side. I cannot-"  
  
Legolas shook his head. "Quiet. Don't try to move."  
  
She obeyed, not only did she hurt to much to move, she wanted simply to sleep. Her eyes closed. Legolas took her arm. "Do not sleep."  
  
She nodded. She felt him grab something. He gave it a pull and she yelped. "At least you still have some feeling in your side."  
  
"I'd rather not, right now."  
  
He pulled her up. "Walk it off. The poison will leave within a few minutes."  
  
She stood, shakily. Soon her side began to have feeling again. She wished she hadn't. Her side throbbed, as if she had been used as target practice. Which, in a way, she had. In a way she wasn't anxious to think about. Had she begun to duck, she would be dead. With an arrow in her heart or throat. She'd seen people die that way. Her own eyes had seen them convulse and scream. It would be very painful. She almost laughed, earning herself an odd look, at least she was feeling all right.   
  
Her mouth dropped open when she saw the shape laying at the base of the tree. She knew he was going to die, but knowing, and seeing your prediction come true, are two very different things. She would have willingly given up her own life for his. None should have to die. Not even snakes, such as Boromir was in her eyes.  
  
"What are we to do?"  
  
"Take a nap. Wait for the world to come to an end. Or go do something. Take your pick," Ademia said. Not very tolerently.  
  
The dwarf glared at her. "We obviously go do something. I meant what something do we do?"  
  
"Everything is something. Or nothing is something. Or nothing can be everything. It depends on your point of view."  
  
"Elves," he scoffed.  
  
Turning she winced. She had forgotten about the side. "Oh, ow."  
  
"What about..." She had been about to say Boromir but she changed her mind. "The hobbits," she finished lamely.  
  
"We must give Boromir a proper send off." (I've kinda forgotten the proper lines here, I've lost the book, and haven't seen the movie since it came out in December?)  
  
"I will be back," Ademia said. She turned and ran through the forest. She saw the boat out in the middle of the river. Grabbing the one she used, she pushed it out into the river, following the hobbits.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hey, I ended at the end of the first book! I feel so luved. JK! Well, I'll stop babbling, but review.  
  
Thanx Psyco101, Spock Lover. Maybe Angel. I think I've thanked the rest of my reviews? Well if I haven't THANX! 


	10. Where Did You Go?

Okay... sorry that took so long. I'll try to update more often lately... ANGEL! U STILL READING MY STORIES?!  
  
This will be with Legolas, Aragorn, Gimli. I may add a tiny bit on Sam, Frodo, and Mia.  
  
Now... on to the story.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
By the time Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli got down to the river, they noticed the two missing boats.  
  
"They're gone," Legolas said softly.  
  
Aragorn stared at the water for a half a second. Then he added, "What's done's, done. We cannot change it. Perhaps we will meet the three of them again."  
  
A thought occured almost in the same second in all their heads.The thought made Legolas jump.  
  
~*~With Aragorn~*~  
Galadrial had said that the person on the recieving end of the amulet wasn't going to be harmed, but she hadn't said that the person on the other end wouldn't. That thought would surely be occuring to Legolas right about... now.  
  
"What if she's harmed?" Legolas demanded, attempting to sound calm. "They're harmed, I mean."  
  
"They won't be. Ademia has skills enough to protect the three of them. And she's smart enough not to get caught."  
  
"We hope," Gimli added drily.  
  
Aragorn glared at him. Gimli shrugged. "She'll be fine," Aragorn assured Legolas. "They'll be fine."  
  
There was a second or two of silence.  
  
"The question now is: What do we do? Follow Frodo, return to Lothlorian, or follow the orcs and Merry and Pippin?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"We cannot help Frodo any more than we can help Boromir," Legolas said at last.  
  
Aragorn nodded. "We follow Merry and Pippin."  
  
~*~With Ademia~*~  
They were not happy she had followed them. But she had saved their lives three times all ready. The gem glowed brightly against her chest. Frodo turned around, "Can you turn that off?"  
  
"Do you want to see or not? Besides, only friends can see this light," Mia said.  
  
"I know, but it's worrying me. There's nothing out here," Frodo said, pulling on the ring.  
  
"Frodo stop!" Ademia cried. "You could break the chain and lose It."  
  
Frodo pulled his hands down into his pockets. "I can't help it," he said. "I just need to touch it."  
  
Ademia crouched down in front of him. She took his hands. When she spoke, he voice was strangly compelling, like her mother's. "Frodo, you do not need the Ring. You do not need to touch It. It cannot take you. Stay strong. We will do whatever we must to continue, and you will be at our front."  
  
She did not wait for an answer, but stood up and moved behind him. They continued walking.  
  
Then, after a half an hour of walking, Ademia shrieked. Frodo and Sam turned around, but Ademia was gone.  
  
"Ademia! Ademia!" Frodo cried.  
  
They searced for nearly five minutes, but she never surfaced.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
There, short-n-sweet. I added more of Ademia than I thought I was gonna. The next chapters will be on her, on account of I can't find the book. 


	11. Freedom!

Okay, sorry for the mix-up, but I put 10 in front of one, and I'm too lazy to try and fix it. The next chapter will be on Ademia, on account of I lost the book.  
  
~~**~~ signals a flash to Legolas and the same at the end means back to Mia.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ademia looked around, with her hand on the wall, it was dry and dusty. It was pitch black, and the stench of death was so strong, Ademia had to resist the urge to lose her food. "Where am I?" she asked quietly. She touched the pendant on her chest and a clear white light illuminated the tunnel. The first thing she looked at, was the uneven surface her hand was on. She snatched her hand back. A skeleton had been hung on the wall, her hand had been on his. She noticed how one of his fingers had been straightened to point on down the tunnel. Every few feet there was another, pointing the same direction. She looked at the ratty garb they wore. "Elves, dwarves. Great. I might as well be in my own tomb!"  
  
She began walking down the pathway. It went steeply down. Ademia kept her eyes on the floor in front of her. She suddenly felt a hand grab her from behind. She spun, but found a clawed hand grasping her throat. "Who are you?" he asked.  
  
Ademia gasped for breath. Black closed around her eyes, and she fell to the ground in a crumpled heap.  
~~**~~  
Legolas sat up suddenly, startling Aragorn out of his silent guard duty. A hand at his throat. Aragorn looked at him. "Legolas?" he asked softly. "Are you okay?"  
  
"I don't know. I really don't know."  
~~**~~  
Ademia's eyes fluttered open. Her first thought was to her weapons. Gone. She shook her head, and moaned. She had been hit in the head.  
  
The door to her cell opened. A grotesque shape entered. Ademia pushed herself further back to the wall. The shape took two steps forward, and lifted her up. "Stand up!"  
  
Mia scrambled to her feet. "Who are you?" The voice asked again.  
  
Mia kept her mouth closed. "What's your name?" he repeated.  
  
Still she didn't say anything. A clawed hand slapped her across the face. "I'll teach you to show disrespect!"  
  
She felt something hit her in the stomach, and once again, blackness over came her.  
~~**~~  
Legolas paced silently by the fire. Gimli noticed something was wrong. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Mia. There's something wrong with Mia."  
  
Worry flashed over Gimli's eyes. They cleared. "She'll be okay."  
  
"I'm not so sure," Legolas said. "She's hurt."  
~~**~~  
Ademia felt the blood trickling down her face. She had been healing well. The wound had just come, nothing worrisome. The door opened again. She pushed herself to her feet. She grabbed the arm and the Uruk-hai grappled with her for a moment, then she pulled him into the cell, and she got out. Slamming the door behind her, she saw a small shape running in front of her. She laughed. Jogging after him, she caught him. He let out a cry of fear when he felt her behind him. "It's okay Sam! It's just me!"  
  
"Ademia! Where's Master Frodo?" Sam asked franticly.  
  
"Follow me!"  
  
Ademia jogged down the hall, up some stairs to the top of the tower. Ademia kicked the door, twice. And it opened up. "Frodo!" Ademia cried.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Okay, well there's the end of 11. Time has gone really fast in this chapter, so just adjust got IT! REVIEW! PLEZE! And I'd like to thank (most recently): Angel (sadly enough), Elena, and Psyco101. THANK YOU SO MUCH! You guyz are keeping me writin' this story. 


	12. We can't leave without her!

BAAACK! Sorry, I was gone to the Twin Cities in MN for a week. But... NOW I'M BACK! But I can finally satisfy my cravin' for writin'. And I'm mixing this up... cause it fits my story betta.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ademia frowned at her surroundings. Oh... she was in Mordor. Leaping to her feet she looked at the stone walls around her. But... she had gotten the hobbits out and... gotten captured. Right. Too bad orc armour didn't disguise elves that well. She sat down and allowed stray thoughts to enter her mind. Staring at the door or wall wouldn't help much.  
  
A sound caught her ears. The sound metal against metal. Shouts, and then cries of triumph. Battle. Straining to hear any other sounds from the oaken doors she somehow managed to get the door open. How she did it still remains a mystery to her, but she got the doors open. Her long legs carried her down the hall. Slipping down she picked up a fallen sword. It was elven made. A closer inspection through the grime the orcs had somehow gotten on it told her it was hers! Quickly wiping it off, she hurried though the doors. She was amazed at the sight that greeted her. At the front of the ranks she saw a firmilar face. Aragorn? Legolas? Gimli? A smile fleetingly met her face, but orcs had to ruin her reunion. Her sword sliced through the air... and more. The head rolled on the ground. "Ew," she remarked and then turned to continuing through the enemy. A quick duck saved her head a couple of times. "Legolas!" she screamed. He ducked, and the arrow flew over his head, brushing his hair. He turned around and his eyes widened. 'You're alive?' he mouthed.   
  
She didn't have time to reply. A sword nearly dug into her side, and she was forced to do some sort of a dance to get away from him. A quick reverse crescent and his head, too, lay on the ground.  
  
Fighting her way over to him, she smiled at the look on his face. "What? You don't think I'd die that easily did-ugh-you?"  
  
"You never know... with you."  
  
Two large Uruk-hair grabbed the elven princess and dragged her away. A claw clamped over her mouth, so she couldn't yell to Legolas. Three others were distracting him. Throwing her back inside they growled something in the Black Speech of Mordor. She didn't bother to even try to under stand them.  
~*~  
Legolas groaned when he saw the two Uruk drag her back inside. Try as he might, he couldn't get away from the three others. The door finally slammed inside. What seemed like an eternity later, but in truth was only a few minutes, Aragorn called their triumph. "Aragorn!" Legolas cried.  
  
His friend turned. "What is it, Legolas?"  
  
"Ademia! They have her here."  
  
"Here?"  
  
Legolas pointed to the tower. "There."  
  
"We can't try and get her out, Legolas. It would destroy our forces."  
  
"We can't just leave her!" he argued.  
  
"We must. I promise you, as soon as we win this war, we will come back."  
  
"She could be dead by then," Legolas said half-heartedly. Aragorn had made up his mind, and he - or no one - was going to change it.  
  
"Would she want us to die for her? Legolas, she *will* be fine. *No one* will harm her." The emphasis was there, and hard. As he turned away, Legolas noticed a doubting look on his face. With one final glance at the tower he turned away.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I KNOW its short. I KNOW ya'll are gonna hate me when this story is over. I KNOW ya'll hate cliffhangers. I KNOW lotsa things. And above all... Angel? I... uh... haven'twrittenanymoreofFreakShowtoEndAllFreakShows. 


	13. Rescue! Maybe

Aite, sorry bout that, I'm writing this at 9:00 in the morning.. and I JUST got up, so please. Don't kill me?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ademia slammed her fist against the wall. Again. After an hour of being there, it hadn't done much... except bruise her hand. And it hadn't helped her think. Ademia murmured a few curses to herself.  
  
She bent and examined the door.  
  
~*~HALF AN HOUR LATER~*~  
Ademia pulled the last bit of the door to the floor. "They must not really care if I excape or not."  
  
She turned and looked up at Mount Doom. She saw two small figures standing at the top. She ran (pretend for the sake of this story that its only a five-minute-elf-run to the Top of the Mountain. She got up there just as the ring plummeted down the mountain. She peered down and saw a small shape falling with the ring. She said nothing. Nothing was needed. Nothing *could* have been said. She just bent, and helped Sam's shaking hands wrap Frodo's. She remained silent. Frodo watched her for a minute, and she inclined her head. The two hobbits lay down, waiting for death. Ademia stood, singing softly to sooth them, and herself, though she would never admit it. She at last sat down, but drew her long handled knife - to face death armed - and faced Minas Tirith. Her eyes were closing, but she felt a rush of air near her. She leapt to her feet, ready to defend the hobbits, but found it was not necessary. She smiled, but almost sadly. Retreating from her defensive stance she gestured to them. Gandalf looked at them. He spoke a quick order to her. She carried it out, but as soon as the last hobbit was on the Eagle, she stumbled to her knees. Climbing painfully to her feet she allowed Gandalf to get her onto an Eagle. Balancing herself carefully, she attempted to sit up straight, but just before Minas Tirith, she was forced to lay on the Eagle's back, and she cursed her weakness. On the landing her eyes closed. The wince did not go unnoticed by the elf who met them. He grabbed her and helped her to the Houses of Healing. Aragorn's eyes crinkled in worry when he saw her.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Okay... well thats that. 


	14. Huh? What? Oh!

Ooookay! Well, I've now decided to update only one story at a time, and Ademia will be it, but I MAY update my other two.. occasionally.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Legolas's mind was torn between the female lying near-death in the Houses of Healing, and the various other problems at hand. Gimli noticed the distraction in his friend. Aragorn watched Ademia carefully, but nearly a week later she was showing no signs of more life. Whatever occured in Mordor was obviously deeper than starvation.   
  
Celeborn, dismounted hurridly when he heard about Ademia's condition. The servants showed him to her room. Taking in her pasty-faced condition in one glance he looked up at Aragorn. He shook his head, and looked down. But his head shot back up, and he was to her side in a half an instant when she moaned. Her eyes fluttered open. She sat up straight. She let out a loud yelp before she could stifle it. Aragorn examined her back. With a murmured 'of course!'  
  
"'Of course' what?! There is no 'of course!'"  
  
Aragorn chuckled. "Yes there is."  
  
He placed his hands in the middle of her back and twisted. She winced and bit her lip. "Are you people in a plot to kill me?"  
  
Aragorn stood back. "You did a pretty good job of that yourself, without our help."  
  
She turned sideways, and saw Celeborn. Her father held her in a hug. Tight, but loose enough not to hurt her. He stepped back. "You do that ever again, and I'll kill you."  
  
Ademia laughed. Legolas entered the room, without looking. "Faramir is looking for you."  
  
He nodded. He got about two steps out of the room before he backtracked. "You get out of that bed you will wish you'd never been born. Got it?"  
  
Ademia made a face (you guess which) at him. Legolas looked at the bed and he jerked, startled. Ademia laughed. "Honestly! You'd think I'd died."  
  
"You nearly did," he said seriously.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Okay. FINALLY! Sheesh! Being in 7th grade is harder than it seems! 


	15. Eomer or Legolas? That IS the question!

Okay, go me! I'm UPDATING! Hooray! I got all the elvish in here from: http://www.grey-company.org/Circle/language/search/languagebase.htm   
That's for searching.  
I couldn't find some of the words, so if the sentances in the {} things are longer than the ones in the "", sorry.  
Oh, and go THUNDER HAWKS! We won the home coming game! JOY!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ademia stretched her long legs. Aragorn and Celeborn had nearly tied her down and sat on her so she wouldn't move. Merry and Pippin had long since been alowed to move. Gandalf, Frodo, and Sam had long since returned. Well, maybe not *long* since, but they had returned. Arwen was coming that day, as was her mother. And Elrond. Elrond probably had something to say to her after all this. A very large something.  
  
"Ademia!" the voice was feminine, musical, and worried.  
  
Ademia turned and ran to the dark-haired elf. "Sut nae lle umien?" {How have you been doing?}  
  
"Tereva! Sut nae lle umien ?" {Fine! How have you been doing?}  
  
"Tereva." {Fine.}  
  
"Arwenamin, Ademia." {My lady, Ademia.}  
  
"Heruamin, Elrond." {My lord, Elrond.} Ademia murmured saluting him. He chuckled. She saluted him in the way his soldiers did. Then his face hardened.  
  
"Mani lle a' amin?" {What do you have to say to me?}  
  
He laughed. "Nothing."  
  
"Nothing? But I-"  
  
"You did what no other woman would do. You nearly sacrificed your life to save others. Unless you wnat me to yell at you?" he raised one of his eye brows in the most annoying way.  
  
"Ai! No!"  
  
"Arwen, mankoi il lye a' Aragorn?" {Arwen, why don't we go to see Aragorn?}  
  
"Uma, Atar." {Yes, Father.}  
  
The two of them left.  
  
Ademia laughed. She just laughed. Suddenly she sat down and laughed even more. Gimli even chuckled when he and Legolas came around the corner. The two of them watched her for a minute before she rose and wiped her eyes. "I miss what is funny, Lady Ademia," a voice behind her said.  
  
She turned around, still laughing softly. "My lord," she said bowing lightly to Eomer. "It is nothing you would find funny. Simply some elven humor."  
  
"Perhaps you would be kind enough to explain it to me?"  
  
"Amin intya." {I suppose} (Well actually its 'I guess' but you know.)  
  
The two of them walked off. Eomer laughing off and on.   
  
Legolas frowned. "What is wrong, Legolas?" Gimli asked.  
  
"Hm? Oh, nothing."  
  
The dwarf shook his head and began heading the opposite direction. He turned around and began hauling Legolas further into the city. (ooh! Looks like Leggy-boy is gonna have some compition!)  
  
Later that night, Ademia lay back on her bed. She had spent nearly the whole day with Eomer. For a mortal, he was really quite funny. And energetic. She would never have admitted it out loud, or even willingly in her head, but she was more tired than he.  
  
At first he had been laughing too much, then he seemed to ease up and only laugh when he understood. If not he would just look at her and she would laugh and explain. Usually that would have bothered her, having to explaine, but he never would. He seemed to make her more calm. The way other elves did. Legolas in particular. If only she could figure out his problem! Eomer meant her no harm! Well, none she couldn't protect herself from anyway.  
  
"Ugh! This is so confusing! Why must Men be so confusing?"  
  
"Mellonamin, they aren't as confusing as they seem," Arwen said.  
  
"You have known Elessar almost his whole life, Arwen. I have been out on the road, most of mine. Well most of it that I could."  
  
Arwen laughed. "I can give you a hint there, Mia. Eomer and Prince Legolas both have intrests in you."  
  
"In me?" Mia laughed. "Right. Sure. Too bad I don't."  
  
Legolas heard Arwen's comment and Mia's reply. The words struck him like a punch in the stomach.  
  
Eomer halted with his hand poised to knock. Turning he silently walked back down the hall.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I'M FINALLY DONE! WHOOOH!  
Thank you for reviewing!*hint hint!* 


	16. Dreams

Okay. THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING! My only faithful reviewer, Psyco101. MWAH! I live off reivews, I LIVE off them. Please?  
@means beginning of Dream sequence and @ means end, I'm sure all ya'll smart boys'n'girls out there can figure out which one I mean.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Mia raced to her mother when she dismounted. "Mother!"  
  
"Ademia." They embraced warmly. Her father took his place to her left. Eomer followed more slowly behind her. "How are you, my daughter?"  
  
"I am well, mother."  
  
"The Forest grieves for you," she said simply.  
  
Ademia bowed her head. Her mother smiled at her when she rose and, at Ademia's beckoning, walked up to the palace. Legolas waited at the door for her. "Prince Legolas," Galadrial greeted.  
  
Some odd elf called Ademia away and she walked off to them.   
  
Legolas silently cursed his luck.   
  
  
Later that night Ademia dreamed.   
@Ademia walked through the woods, aware of two sets of eyes on her, but not caring. She ran, simply ran just to run. She slowed to a halt when she came to her mother's mirror. She gazed in. At first she saw only herself, and the stars. After a moment it fuzzed and she saw nothing at all. And then she saw Legolas looking backwards over his shoulder.* Eomer staring straight forward, his eyes wide with fear. After a moment it fuzzed again. Then she saw Eomer bending down on one knee to the Dark Lord. He was pledging his allegiance. Legolas as king of Mirkwood, though how she knew that she had no idea, stood straight as he faced Sauron. Eomer behind him. That one fuzzed and a new picture formed. She ran to protect Eomer from a rain of arrows, but when she stopped in front of him he just crouched behind her. Then, she did the same for Legolas, but he stopped her, throwing himself in front of her. Then at last she saw both their reactions as the sword swung down onto her. Horror matched on both, but only one ran forward to her.@   
  
Gasping with shock and fear she sat up. Arwen opened the door to her room. "Mia? Mani raika?" {Mia? What is wrong?}  
  
"Nothing, Arwen. I am fine."  
  
She looked at her. Shaking her head she walked out the door. Ademia hardly slept that night.  
  
The next day, at the feast she nearly fell asleep. At the dance she almost wanted to dance, but parts of her dream she did not remember before that haunted her. Rising without a word she fled the room.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
* You know how Legolas looks in the beginning of Frodo's thing in her Mirror.  
REVIEEWW! 


	17. Immortal? Or not?

Okay, update.  
^is a memory flash^  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Legolas spoke a word to Haldir. He frowned at the Mirkwood elf. "Is what you say true?"  
  
Legolas nodded. "There is something wrong with her, Haldir. I do not know what, but something is."  
  
Arwen came around the corner. "It is the Man, Eomer."  
  
Legolas looked at her. Haldir's usually stone grave face twisted into a grimace. "I knew no good could come from her mixing with Men!"  
  
This whole conversation, of course, was in Elvish. "He will ruin her, she is a Princess, and should stay that way."  
  
"Her being a princess is of no concern to Eomer. Neither is the fact that she *will* die if she loses her immortality," Arwen's comment brought back a long pushed away thought of Haldir's.  
  
^The healers left Galadrial's chambers after nearly a full day. He had been on guard duty by her room. The voices had been tense and forced quiet. Celeborn had called him in after a moment. "Haldir, it will be your job to protect her until she is old enough to take care of herself. She has an illness, which is hardly ever seen in elves. It will kill her if she ever gives up her immortality."  
  
"What is it, milord?"  
  
"It will kill her slowly and painfully from the inside out. First destroying all her mobility and then once it has touched her nerves, it will then destroy her organs, until she is nothing but a shell."  
  
Haldir had had a flash of the princess lying on the bed, pale and dying. She suppressed a shudder in front of his lord. "I shall protect her with my life."  
  
Celeborn had nodded sending him out to change guard.^  
  
"Haldir? Are you okay?"  
  
"Has anyone told her?"  
  
Arwen nodded. "She knows. That Man will do her no good. Honestly, I cannot say that all Men are like that, but Eomer will not-"  
  
Aragorn came around the corner. "Arwen? What...?"  
  
Arwen gestured him silent as a troop of Lothlorien Elves trotted past them to Mia's room. "Princess Ademia!" a sharp voice barked out. "Come out here!"  
  
The door opened and Ademia came out. Her eyes narrowed when she saw the leader. "What do you want?"  
  
"You are to be brought back to Lothlorien within the day."  
  
"I thought I told you what to do, not the other way around."  
  
"Orders from your father."  
  
Ademia saw the four of them watching her. Her eyes met with Legolas for a flashing second. She strode back into her room and after a second walked back out. "Let's go."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
HAHA! And a flashing second is like when you look at the guy (or girl if there are any guys reading this :s) you like and then they turn around and you look away so fast you practically turn your eyes inside out. 


	18. Her Return His Coming

okay, updating. Thank you to my lovely reviewer (sheesh! I'm only getting like 1 per chapter.. maybe I shouldn't update until I get 2?)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Celeborn sent her to Aragorn's crowning. Haldir came with her. Haldir was only there as 'protection'. Ademia stood with the honored people. She noted how Haldir stood between herself and Legolas.  
  
A while later she was talking to Haldir and Aragorn. Just to annoy him she addressed him as 'your majesty, 'king', 'lord' or 'sir.' Eventually he just laughed. She looked at him seriously. "Aragorn, does Legolas know..." she trailed off.  
  
He nodded. "He does. Eomer doesn't though."  
  
Ademia leaned hard against the wall. Haldir looked worriedly at her. She blinked rapidly. "We must return home, Haldir. Something is wrong."  
  
He nodded and dashed off. "I am sorry, Aragorn. We must go. Something is-"  
  
"Go, then, Mia. Watch your back, my friend."  
  
She followed Haldir.  
  
Ten Lorien elves ran up to Aragorn. "My lord, where is Princess Ademia and Lord Protector Haldir?" (Yes, I know, I know!)  
  
"She is returning home."  
  
One breathed a sigh of relief. "She got the vision then. We must go."  
  
They ran off after Ademia and Haldir.  
  
Legolas came up next to Aragorn. "What was that about?"  
  
Aragorn looked concerned. "Honestly? I do not know."  
  
Ademia rode her horse hard. Her mother met her frantically (well as frantic as Galadrial gets) and brought her into the council room. Her father's grave face spoke of many worries.  
  
  
Legolas was sent to Lothlorien by his father. When he arrived he was met by Haldir, who regarded him silently. He turned and gestured him to follow him. Galadrial met him, but Celeborn wasn't there. When he later asked Haldir what everyone was quiet about Haldir sighed and led him to a tree. Climbing up it he pointed to a room in the healer's rooms. A female elf lay still and silent. Her shining hair spread out about her. "What happened?"  
  
"Shortly after we arrived, we were attacked. Galadrial and Celeborn nearly died, and would have if Ademia hadn't gotten herself hit by the arrow. I was behind her and I couldn't get to her fast enough..."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Well, it's an update. Yes I KNOW Legolas never came back to Lothlorien, but gimmie a break! I AM THE ALL POWERFUL AUTHOR! 


	19. What were they?

Updating... again. Haldir's getting mentioned alot ain't 'e?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Celeborn allowed Legolas to see Ademia almost a week after she awoke when she could walk but was highly discouraged against it. She looked at him for a minute and then she stared out the window, where Haldir stood guard.  
  
"Mia..."  
  
"My name isn't Mia," she said coldly. "Use my proper title, Prince of Mirkwood." (NO! She is NOT calling her self prince of Mirkwood. That's what she's calling Legolas)  
  
Legolas's head rose. "I only came to tell you that I was leaving in the morrow, milady."  
  
He turned and strode out of the door, every inch hurt, angry prince.  
  
The next day Legolas stood next to his horse. Galadrial was apologizing for Ademia. Legolas shook his head replying that it was okay and he understood. He looked up at the balcony that came out from Ademia's room. She had several sets of rooms, this one was near the ground. Ademia stood on the balcony staring over the grounds before her. Her mother gestured to her to come. She walked over to them. The low necked silver dress almost made Legolas's breath catch in his throat. "Yes, Mother?"  
  
Suddenly her head jerked and she shouted something. Her sword was tossed to her. She ran forward a few steps and stopped. She slit the dress up to almost above her knee. Running she slashed at a dark shape and it fell. A hail of arrows came from the trees. She bumped into someone and she swirled to meet him. The flash of an elven sword stopped. She looked at him and nodded.   
  
After about 10 minutes of furious fighting it began to die down. Haldir dragged Ademia away to work with the wounded, which thankfully there weren't many of. While she worked she frowned at her friend. "What were they?"  
  
He shrugged. "I do not know, my friend. We will find out soon enough, I imagine."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hehehe! 


	20. Moria? Jumps and screams 20! Yeah!

Now, considering the number of death threats I would get if I make this an Ademia/Haldir fic, I will refrain. But, I've become partial to Legolas torture (hurry up and update bloodthirsty!) so I will try to be as nice as possible *sounds of muffled elven sounding yells in the background* Ooops! I really gotta go now! *runs away from the tomatoes being thrown at her* And thank you Ailya the Sorceress (hehe) I enjoy curses.  
  
Ooops! I just realized I was spelling my least favorite elf's name wrong! No offence, but she just gives me bad vibes. (Galadriel!) I'm prob'ly still spellin it wrong!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"They were Trolls," the elf announced after looking at them.  
  
Ademia looked up from her patient. "Trolls? Trolls are tall not short, stubby, and hardly taller'n a dwarf."  
  
"These are Trolls," he replied. Orophin stood slightly behind Mia with Haldir. "Trolls? If this is a new type of troll..." he trailed off.   
  
"We can cope, Orophin. We will have to find out more."  
  
"But trolls invading Lothlorien... We watch the borders every second of every day. What could have gotten through?"  
  
Mia looked up at the two of them. She spoke rapidly from her crosslegged position tending Legolas's shoulder. "Orophin double the guard on our Northern Borders. Haldir take care of our Eastern Borders. Put our most skilled on Southern and Western."  
  
The bowed and after a nod from Celeborn hurried off. "There. Watch your arm and I won't fix it up again," she said to Legolas and she rose, bending then over Rumil.  
  
"Princess Ademia?"  
  
"Hm?" she asked absent mindedly.   
  
"We need your permission to send a group of your guards to the caves."  
  
"Caves?" she asked sharply, causing Rumil a sharp gasp of pain when she ripped the cloth apart. "Sorry."  
  
"Moria."  
  
She turned to the elf her eyes flashing dangerously. "No one, I repeat: NO ONE goes to Moria."  
  
He bowed and backed off. Legolas was quite impressed by the sight of the not-so mild elf yelling at her mother and father's head advisor.  
  
Of course Moria was a sore spot for her. Her mother spoke something to her so silently that even Legolas could not hear. Ademia's reply was one everyone could hear. "Then I will go. I will not send anyone to die in the Mines."  
  
"You cannot go," Galadriel said.  
  
"We will not send Haldir, Orophin, and Rumil to their deaths. I have been through the mines, and lived through it. I can do it again."  
  
"You will not go alone. Haldir at least must accompany you."  
  
"We need him here to guard our borders."  
  
"He and his brothers will go with you."  
  
"Three?!" Ademia cried. "Three is too many!"  
  
"We are not streched that thin, my daughter."  
  
Ademia glared at her but finished Rumil without too much hurt. When she pulled him up she told him to go get ready. Haldir and Orophin were called.   
  
Galadriel was much put out by her daughters going to the Mines of Moria, but nothing was to be done by it. Haldir left with a tight promise to watch Ademia.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
HEHE! You all're gonna kill me! 


	21. Okay, that is a poisoned arrow, honey!

Should I just drag this on forever or should I just go: and they all died?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The Mines were dark. Much darker than the last time Ademia had entered them. The four of the balked at first but eventually forced themselves through the door. Ademia lit the torch. Haldir gazed in amazement about him. Ademia led them down to where the bridge was broken. She stopped and grabbed some rope from her packs. "How are we going to do this?" Orophin wondered.  
  
She smiled. Taking the rope she twirled it around above her head. Whipping it forward it latched on to the stone on the other side. "The last one will have to untie it and climb up. I cannot risk us being stuck in these mines."  
  
Haldir nodded. "I will go last."  
  
Ademia threw up her hands and nodded. Orophin offered to go first to 'test it.' Without much further ado he climbed up it. Ademia and Rumil following. Haldir tied it as a release knot. When he got up to the top he just pulled on it with one quick jerk and it came undone. He quirked an eyebrow at his friend and brothers. "Oh, bother! Now I'm going to have to get you down off your high horse or your head will get too big!" Ademia joked. (Sorry, but I just HAD to use that one!)  
  
Using the same trick to get up the next one (which was more difficult because Ademia argued her way into being last) they got to the Guard Room. Ademia uneasily loosened her bow. Suddenly there was the exact sound of a drum beat. Ademia's eyes widened. "Oh no."  
(You know, I was going to stop here, but I figured that I'd just be nice... for once)  
  
Rumil, Orophin, and Haldir formed a triangle around her. She glared at them. Then another thought popped into her mind. "Well, at least its not a Balrog."  
  
"Orcs!" Rumil shouted.  
  
"Gaah! Let's not stay and face them!" Ademia snapped.  
  
With a nod they ran (much faster than the Fellowship did considering they were not carrying wounded and were all elves.) Ademia throwing the rope every time and just leaving it. They had no time to undo it. Orophin in front, Haldir in back and Rumil running next to Ademia. Suddenly, she stumbled and Rumil did also. The two of them had an arrow in their shoulder. The four of them got out of the mines and were urged to continue. Getting almost to Lothlorien Ademia stopped. "Mia, we must keep moving."  
  
Ademia gestured to Rumil. "Look at him! That arrow is poisoned and he will not make it running the whole way back!"  
  
Of course, Haldir was not happy about forgetting about his brother. He hurried to do the best he could with his brother's arm. Orophin gave Ademia a bit of leather to bite on and jerked the arrow out of her shoulder. She yelped and glared at him. He sniggered. "That wasn't funny, Orophin!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hehehe! Well at least I've updated. I had at first intended them to get most of the way through and then have to run, but I figured that running for three days straight wouldn't be very fun. See! I'm nice sometimes! 


	22. You run, you hide, we fight

I've had various 'complaints' of Orophin's snigger *snigger* So.... SNIGGER! Oh, And I just couldn't help it! I had to put Figwit in! So, please I've forgotten where he's from, Ilmadris I think, because he's dark, but I just gotta use him!  
  
Oh! And if anybody likes elves (cough like me cough) go to: OrliLegolasandalltheotherElvesofLotR@www.msnusers.com   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
After a number of moments Ademia was crouching by Rumil next to the fire. "We cannot go any further this night."  
  
Haldir came running back. "We've got a whole four hosts of orcs behind us."  
  
Ademia shouted a curse, and Orophin wondered if they could hear her at Lothlorien. The thought almost made him smile. Ademia quirked an eyebrow at him. "Well we can't go any further and we can't just abandon Rumil," she said, looking up at the taller elf. "I will stay behind with him. You and Orophin go, bring back help."  
  
Ademia looked at him. "No! I'm not leaving you two to die back here. Orophin's the fastest runner. It's not more than five minutes. I will stay with you."  
  
He opened his mouth she cut him off. "You may be supposed to protect me, but I am the ruler, I will not let my people die when I get away."  
  
He nodded at last. "If we are losing, you run! Orophin, go!"  
  
Orophin turned and ran. "How long do we have?" Rumil asked, staggering to his feet.  
  
"Four, maybe five minutes."  
  
"Rumil, get as far away as you can. Try to get back, and above all: stay away from the fighting," Ademia ordered.  
  
He opened his mouth to argue. Haldir gestured him off. The orcs were within sight of even a Man now. Ademia pulled her bow off her back. "Good luck, my friend."  
  
"We will need it," Haldir replied.  
  
The orcs hit them as a flood.  
~*~  
Orophin arrived in Lothlorien at that moment. The guard picked him up and got his message, sending a fresh runner to the palace, where Legolas still waited. He learned that Figwit, sent by Elrond, was there. "I must go back to my brothers," Orophin cried.  
  
"No, Orophin. You are much too tired to go anywhere."  
  
Eventually he was convinced to go to the Healers. Figwit and Legolas led the group to find Ademia and Haldir. Going as fast as they dared, they found a slight problem. Haldir and Ademia had managed to get away from the orcs, but they themselves weren't in much better form than the ones they had killed. Ademia's leg was gouged down to the bone, she had a deep scratch on her cheek, and the back of her shirt was slit with a cut trailing down her back. Haldir's left arm was gouged, his right arm had been slit from elbow to shoulder, and he had his chest cut. Ademia was doing the best she could with that. It was Figwit who had first seen them. "Ademia!"  
  
The female elf jumped up, but let out a cry of pain when her leg buckled underneath her. Haldir used his bandaged right arm to catch her. She laughed. "I guess that answers the question to whether I can walk or not."  
  
The Healers almost rode over the rest of them in the hurry to get to the two of them. Giving Ademia something they ordered her to bite down. She grumbled and one of them stepped back. "Do you want your tongue bitten off?"  
  
She stuck her tongue out at him and grabbed it back. After a few seconds he pulled a bit of metal out of her back. "This, could have gotten infected and-"  
  
He was interuppted by the sight of a princess falling to the ground. That, too, was the last Haldir saw for a while.  
~*~  
When Ademia awoke her mind wsa filled with worries. Haldir and his two brothers eased three of them. Rumil laughed when he saw her face. "We're fine, Mia. You are too, so take off that 'I just saw a cave troll in my bed room!' look."  
  
She sneered at him. "You're much prettier when you're not sneering," Haldir laughed.   
  
She sneered one more time just for good measure and pushed herself upward. Haldir nodded to Orophin who mimed something to him. "What was that about?"  
  
"There is a message waiting for you."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Bye! 


	23. Uhh well we were?

Okay  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A week later Legolas (who *still* hadn't left) entered the indoor training courtyard. Haldir was sitting cross legged beside Ademia who was doing sit-ups. (You know, I really hate sit-ups and I have to take one of those tests, so that's why I'm doing that. Oh, and did you ever notice how elves have a really flat stomach? I hate that!) "You know, you really should be training more slowly."  
  
"Haldir, I am perfectly able of telling when I should stop training. And you-" (insert some odd number here) "are just my protector, not my baby-sitter."  
  
"Mia, you could open up that gouge on your back if you keep going."  
  
The female elf rose. Her face flushed red from the (insert some really high number here) sit-ups. She took her bow from where it sat. "I'll be fine, Haldir."  
  
"I worry for you, you're just like... a little sister or something."  
  
"'Or something?' Gee thanks."  
  
Haldir laughed. "There's a feast tonight."  
  
Ademia shot the bow. "Yes? So...?"  
  
"Prince Legolas will be there."  
  
Ademia shot again. "Yes?"  
  
"You need somebody to escort you."  
  
Ademia shot. "Yes?"  
  
He took her bow from her a flung her in the small stream that ran through the practice yards. She gasped in shock, the water was cold, but not freezing. "Oh! Haldir!" She grabbed his arm and threw him in after her. The two of them dragged themselves out of the water looking like drowned rats. Legolas sniggered. He offered his hand to Ademia. She grabbed it. "Legolas, I wish to apologize for the way I acted. I was not in the best mood."  
  
Then without waiting for an answer she flung him into the stream. Haldir laughed. Ademia burst out laughing at the look on her prince's face. He pulled himself out and wrung out his golden hair. Ademia got a look at his face and she stopped laughing and ran. Legolas took off after her. Haldir followed the two of them, still chuckling. Rumil and Orophin jumped sideways as they saw the golden-haired princess followed by the golden-haired prince followed by their golden-haired brother. All three of them with drenched hair, clothes, and skin. Orophin laughed. The two of them followed. They tried to shout out that Legolas's father was in the flet where her mother and father met visitors. Ademia skidded to a halt, her bare feet sliding on the slick floor. Legolas followed and Haldir, but Rumil and Orophin weren't so lucky. Both of them hit and they all landed at a tumbled heap. "Ooof! Get off! Getoff!" Ademia yelled.  
  
"Ouch! Whoever is laying on my arm, get off!" Legolas yelled, his voice somewhat muffled by being smashed into Ademia's back.   
  
"Rumil move off!"   
  
"Ouch! I can't! Orophin get off my arm and I'll move off!"  
  
"I can't! Legolas move off my hair!"  
  
"Ademia's laying on my leg!"  
  
"Haldir's laying on my feet!"  
  
"Whoever is laying on my wrist, kindly remove yourself or I will hurt you badly!"  
  
Eventually they all got themselves untangled. Ademia looked up at the five faces looking down at them. "Ooops."  
  
Galadriel, Celeborn, Thranduil, and Legolas's two brothers stared down at them. Haldir rose and was brought back down by Rumil and Orophin using him as a stone to get up. They were all standing unsteadily on the wet floor in a matter of minutes. "Ademia!" her mother scolded. "I thought you were well into your 2000th year, not just on your way to your 500th!"  
  
"I'm sorry, mother!" Ademia said. "We just got... involved with the... uh... interest of... uh... finding out about... uh...?" she looked to the other four. No one answered. Finally she sighed and hung her head. "We were in the practice courts and Haldir threw me in the water, and I threw him and Legolas helped me out and then I threw him in the water and he chased me and we all went splash! here." She spilled all this very fast and talked rapidly with her hands. Then she clasped her hands in front of her stomach.   
  
Galadriel attempted to remain serious throughout this, but she laughed. Celeborn began laughing as well. Legolas's father joined in after a minute and his two brothers. Ademia breathed a sigh of relief.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Okay, there. I changed this chapter, I was going to have Ademia marry Haldir, but oh, this seemed so much better. 


	24. The Beginning of the Tourney and a strea...

Okay  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
At the feast that night Ademia wore breeches and a tunic. She also was allowed to wear her sword as long as it lay by her seat and her bow behind her chair. She always wore some knives hidden on her body. She sat at her mother's left hand. She ate lightly as she always did at feasts. Well usually did. Haldir sat at her left hand. Several other elves were also at the left and right hands of the royal family. Galadiel rose. "In honor of our guest, King Thanduil of Mirkwood, we will hold a tournament of sorts tomorrow. Any who wish to enter will compete in horsemanship, archery, swordsmanship, and tracking. The one who has the most points in each will win. Of course, we Lorien elves will have a bit of an advantage, considering we live here, but win the other three and we will not have much of an advantage. This will continue over several days."  
  
Ademia laughed. She rose. "I will retire now, Mother. We wouldn't want Mirkwood elves taking our title because the Princess was too tired to fight, now would we?"  
  
"Any who wish to compete may retire now, or later if they wish."  
  
Ademia went off. "Mia?" Haldir called. She turned around with a vague "hmm?"  
  
"You aren't going to rest yet, are you?"  
  
She watched him warily for a moment. "No. I am going to look in Mother's mirror."  
  
Haldir just looked at her silently and melted into the woods. Ademia snorted. "Good time to go back to being silent, Haldir."  
  
Upon reaching her mother's mirror she poured the water in and looked in. Several minutes later she walked out of the glade, thoughtful.   
  
The next morning Ademia woke early. Rising she dressed in her usual. She spent the morning practicing with her sword and bow. Many other elves had the same idea, but she chose not to practice against anybody. A little before noon all the elves were called to the starting tournament. Horsemanship. They were all given a horse that had never been handled and they were to be able to touch it within a few moments. Three were chosen to go first. Orophin, Legolas, and one of the other ones from Mirkwood. Haldir chose to cheer for Orophin and so with an apology she cheered for Legolas. In the end it turned out Orophin won and Ademia took his place. Haldir took the other Mirkwood and Rumil took Legolas's. Ademia won that one. Orophin gave her a quick hug. Several other Mirkwood elves competed, two being Legolas's brothers and a few warriors. Most of Lorien tried. Suprisingly enough it was narrowed down to Haldir, Legolas, and Ademia. Haldir won. A quick hug to her friend and Ademia congratulated him. "Excellent!" she laughed. "And to think I thought you weren't good with horses!"  
  
Haldir rolled his eyes. He leaned down to her. "What did you see, last night?"  
  
Ademia shook her head. "Not here, not now." That was all for a while. Ademia was recruited to try and fight the horses into the pasture. Three or four came to her, but the rest were the chase and jump out of the way kind. Legolas was almost dying of laughter. At last Ademia stopped. "Oh? And if you think it's so funny why don't you join me, Mr. I know everything?"  
  
He jumped into the ring with her and the two of them were doing the best they could. Eventually it turned out it was Ademia, Legolas, Orophin, Rumil, Haldir, and Legolas's two brothers. By the time they got the last one through they had quite a crowd watching them. Abha handed Ademia some water. "Ya really shouldn' be over-heatin' yaself like this, Ademia!" she cried. Ademia waved her off. "I'll be fine, Abha. You needn't watch over me, like a falcon over her chicks."  
  
"I think I do, with the way ya go runnin' about all the time!"  
  
"I'll be fine. I've got Haldir watching my back- oof!" The 'oof' was from Haldir trying to heave her into the stream again. "Oh! Don't you dare you little-" Ademia stopped there and ran after her friend. Legolas followed her. Rumil, Orophin quickly overtook the much more tired younger elf and protected their brother. "Orophin!" Ademia called sweetly over the top of the hill. "Come on over here."  
  
The elf was a bit smarter than she intended. He and his brother ran over behind her. They grabbed her arms and carried the fighting princess to the stream. "No! I'm going to kill you, Orophin!"  
  
"Well, I'd better run than, shouldn't I?" Orophin laughed dodging the well aimed fists, even behind her back.  
  
"Oooh! You little-" she was cut off by being thrown into a stream that was well above her head. She popped back up treading water. A slight nod to her head and Orophin, Rumil, and Haldir were thrown into the water. They all came up spluttering and laughing. One last elf was pushed in by Abha. "All o' ya deserved that!" she said and she turned around and walked off. Legolas came up behind Ademia. "Well!"  
  
"Well, little brother!" a voice exclaimed from above them. "What, may I ask, are you doing in that water?"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
There. Chapter some # or other 


	25. I sang of leaves of gold

Okay, now I'm done with the /Romance part and on to the Action/Adventure part.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Legolas had eventually talked his way out of his brother. Galadriel stood in front of the five of them plus Figwit. Her eyes rested on her daughter. "Ademia, I need you, and you Lord Figwit, to go back to Rivendell."  
  
Mia frowned her eyes clouding in worry. "What for mother?"  
  
"Nothing worrisome. Lord Figwit needs an escort on his way back to Rivendell."  
  
Mia looked at her mother. After a moment she bowed her head. "As you wish, mother."  
  
Mia backed out, bowing low. Figwit followed. Haldir and his brothers were sent back to guard the borders. Legolas was sent back with one of his brothers to see if anything urgent was happening in Mirkwood.   
  
  
Mia cantered her mare, Breeze, next to Figwit's stallion, Iron Ranger. "What did Lady Galadriel send us back so quickly for?" he asked her.   
  
"I do not know," Mia said. "She's been secretive and quiet ever since I returned from the Quest."  
  
"Perhaps the War of the Ring changed you?"  
  
Mia looked sharply at him. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Not what you are thinking," Figwit said. "I do not mean that you were taken by It. I mean that you seem... older somehow. More mature and..." he trailed off.  
  
Mia sighed. "I do not think there is one person in this place who is not changed. From Hobbits to Dwarves to Men and Elves, and any kindred in between."  
  
"The Four certainty have changed," Figwit said.  
  
Ademia looked over at the Healer. "Do you believe that we will fade?"  
  
"It is hard to say, my young friend. The Elves have long reined over this place. Perhaps it is the turn of Men."  
  
"Perhaps."  
  
"Something troubles you."  
  
"If the elves fade... if *we* fade. What will become of our lands? Will Lothlorien's golden leaves never again blossom? Will Mirkwood's great trees be felled until the land is bare? Will Rivendell's great House fall to ruin?"  
  
"You hold great wisdom for one so young, Ademia. I fear that our great kingdoms will indeed fall to ruin. Without Galadriel to hold sway the leaves will turn green. Without elven warriors in Mirkwood the trees cannot be protected. Without the powers of Elrond... Rivendell will become ruin. A story to Men."  
  
Ademia began to hum softly. "I sang of leaves, of leaves of gold, and leaves of gold there grew:  
Of wind I sang, a wind there came and in the branches blew.  
Beyond the Sun, beyond the Moon, the foam was on the Sea,  
And by the strand of Ilmarin there grew a golden Tree.  
Beneath the stars of Ever-eve in Eldamar it shone,  
In Eldamar beside the walls of Elven Tirion.  
There long the golden leaves have grown upon the branching years,  
While here beyond the Sundering Seas now fall the Elven-tears.  
O Lórien! The Winter comes, the bare and leafless Day;  
The leaves are falling in the stream, the River flows away.  
O Lórien! Too long I have dwelt upon this Hither Shore  
And in a fading crown have twined the golden elanor.  
But if of ships I now should sing, what ship would come to me,  
What ship would bear me ever back across so wide a Sea?  
  
Ai! laurië lantar lassi súrinen,  
Yéni únótimë ve rámar aldaron!  
Yéni ve lintë yuldar avánier  
mi oromardi lisse-miruvóreva  
Andúnë pella, Vardo tellumar  
nu luini yassen tintilar i eleni  
ómaryo airetári-lírinen.  
  
Sí man i yulma nin enquantuva?  
  
An sí Tintallë Varda Oiolossëo  
ve fanyar máryat Elentári ortanë  
ar ilyë tier undulávë lumbulë;  
ar sindanóriello caita mornië  
i falmalinnar imbë met, ar hísië  
untúpa Calaciryo míri oialë.  
Sí vanwa ná, Rómello vanwa, Valimar!  
  
Namárië! Nai hiruvalyë Valimar.  
Nail elyë hiryva. Namárië!  
  
Ah! like gold fall the leaves in the wind,   
long years numberless as the wings of trees!  
The long years have passed like swift draughts   
of the sweet mead in lofty halls beyond the West,  
beneath the blue vaults of Varda wherein the stars  
tremble in the song of her voice, holy and queenly.  
Who now shall refill the cup for me?  
For now the Kindler, Varda, the Queen of the Stars,   
from Mount Everwhite has uplifted her hands like clouds,  
and all paths are drowned deep in shadow;  
and out of a grey country darkness lies   
on the foaming waves between us, and mist  
covers the jewels of Calacirya for ever.  
Now lost, lost to those from the East is Valimar!  
Farewell! Maybe thou shalt find Valimar.  
Maybe even thou shalt find it. Farewell!"  
  
They road on in silence. They were waited for in Rivendell. Without giving them a chance to rest they were ushered to Elrond. He looked at them. "The news is grave, my friends."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Aren't you all lucky! I'm stopping here... just so it doesn't get too long. And the song Ademia sang was Galadriel's song of Eldamar. OMG! I have a band concert on Monday the 25th and I'm freaking out. See? I do to have a life other than that on the computer and on ff.net. 'Course all ya'll are just my dearest friends. Sorry. 


	26. Kidnapping!

Wow, I'm sure updating quick. Okay... please... wish me good luck on my concert. And wish my mother good luck flying to Cali and back. Oh, and anyone wanna give me two names for Leggy-boy's bro's?  
  
Oh, my poor Breeze! She's sick! And (Iron) Ranger can now no longer become Grand Champion Stallion... cuz he's not really a stallion anymore... *SOB!*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ademia rode as fast as Breeze could run over the rough ground. Elrond's words echoed through her head. "The orcs are on their way in Lothlorien. Your forces are not enough to battle their forces."  
  
Breeze stopped suddenly, Ademia nearly went flying over her head, but righted herself. The sounds of heavily shod feet sounded around her. Breeze danced worriedly. "Easy girl!"  
  
The orcs appeared forming a tough circle around them. This was all too much for Breeze. She had been around orcs before, in battle, but that was with other horses. Breeze reared and Mia was flung off her back. Mia hit her head on the rock. Black covered her eyes and she knew no more.  
  
  
"She left four days ago, Haldir," Elrond said to the frantic elf. "She has not returned?"  
  
"No," Haldir shook his head. "Breeze returned riderless, yesterday. She hadn't pulled her picket or anything, she was saddled and her packs were on her. Ademia wasn't."  
  
Orophin bolted into the room. "We've followed the tracks and... well.."  
  
Haldir spun. "Tell me!"  
  
"There were orc foot prints in a rough circle, it looks like they camped there and horse prints lead off toward home."  
  
Haldir's mouth dropped open sometime through it and snapped shut at the end. "And...?"  
  
"We have reason to believe that Mia is with them."  
  
Haldir knew his brother. "And...?"  
  
"And... well.. we think that maybe... considering they're orcs... and Mia is.. well... a female.. and.."  
  
Haldir understood what he meant. "Oh no. Does anybody else know?"  
  
Orophin shook his head. "Only Rumil and I know."  
  
Haldir nodded. "Tell no one. I assume Galadriel knows. Her mirror would show her."  
  
"We must go searching for her."  
  
  
Aragorn stared at Haldir when he arrived. "But the orcs are nearly died out, how can...?"  
  
"I do not know, but from what I've heard their forces are greater than Lorien's."  
  
"Are you sure? They have Ademia?" Aragorn's voice was sharp and several of the servants made a half step forward.  
  
Haldir nodded wordlessly. His eyes downcast in worry and sorrow. "We have tracked them as far as we can and we fear they are heading for Mordor."  
  
Aragorn leapt up and sent for some of his warriors. Haldir continued on his journey. Now going to Mirkwood. Ademia had been missing for long over a week now. The horses were exhausted. Aragorn lent them fresh horses.  
  
Haldir's force was numbered that of: Rivendell, including Elohir (spelling?); Lothlorien with well over three-fourths their standing force; Gondor, many of Aragorn's own guards and Arwen's; Rohan, lending every horse and rider they had. No one had a great count of how many orcs there were, but they all doubted that there was going to be more than their number.  
  
A few days later Mirkwood joined them. Legolas leading them.  
  
A noise broke the silence of the wood. Legolas reined up his dapple. He held up his hand and his warriors obediently stopped behind him. Haldir circled around. "What do you hear?"  
  
The noise came again louder. A scream. Haldir heard it. "This way!"  
  
Swords were drawn, bows were pulled into hands, arrows were drawn. Shields were pulled over arms. Slender elven blades were readied in hands. The horses were kicked into sudden gallops and more than one rider had to grab a mane in order not to fall off and be trampled.  
  
They were astonished by the sight they saw.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Well there. And I have a challenge for you. Anyone who is reading this story (discreet cough) write a story where Gimli gets a chick. Ya know, he never stars, well not that I read anyway. Please don't make it slash, i don't read that stuff. And in exchange I will write anything you want, but not above PG13 and not Slash.. kay? 


	27. Will she depart to the West?

I play Clarinet  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The orcs stood in ranks in front of them, making a large, thick line between them and the princess. Her clothes in nothing but tatters and bruises covered her body. Her wrists were tied around the back of a thick pole. Mia's eyes, usually sparkling, sharp, joking, and catching every lie or half truth ever said, were dull and her spirit looked broken. Mia blinked for a moment when she saw them. As if trying to bring back a distant memory. Her dry cracked lips tried to form a word, but the orcs attacked too quickly for any of them to try to make it out. Legolas's arrows were spent very quickly. After nearly an hour of hard fighting, Haldir was able to make it up to Ademia. He used his knife to cut the rope that had been so cruelly tied around her wrists. Orophin killed the last orc with a flourish. Rumil dropped the knife he was cleaning in order to hug the child hood friend he had nearly lost.  
  
Haldir fended him off. "Rumil! She's much too weak!"  
  
Rumil backed off, but still managed to get over to her. Ademia managed a weak smile before her legs gave out beneath her. Haldir rushed to catch her before she hit the ground. Haldir lay her slowly on the ground. "Get the healers over here!"  
  
"They're in the other camp, Haldir," a Man said.  
  
"Then go get them!"  
  
Three or four of them rushed off to get them. Orophin brought some water. "Drink, Ademia."  
  
Ademia sat up and took a drink, but frowned. "Who... where am I?"  
  
"You are in the forest near Mirkwood, well quite a distance from Mirkwood, but nearest Mirkwood."  
  
It was as if Ademia suddenly remembered. She clutched at Haldir. "Are they gone, Haldir?" she sobbed. "Are they gone?"  
  
Haldir wrapped his arms around her, "They're gone, Ademia. You're safe."  
  
They sat there for several moments before Ademia raised her head. "Legolas... where is Legolas?"  
  
"I am here, Mia."  
  
The prince kneeled down next to her and she detached herself from Haldir and hugged him. Legolas pressed his lips onto her hair. "I am here, amin mela."  
  
Haldir gestured them all to give them some space. Figwit got there about five minutes later. Nuduil and Fielron with him.   
  
  
Haldir was standing off to one side with Orophin, Rumil, Elrohir, and Elladan. "What do you think?"  
  
"I do not know. After Mother was kidnapped..." Elladan trailed off gesturing helplessly.  
  
They all knew full well what happened to Celebrian after she had been attacked.   
  
"Do you think she will depart West?" Rumil asked his brother.  
  
The Marchwarden shook his head helplessly. She is strong, but even two days with those... will destroy even the strongest willed.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Okay, there. Happy? 


	28. Epilogue

Now, to all ONE of you who are reading this.... I've got a question.. Actually it's a riddle, so here goes: There are three words in the English language that end in "gry". ONE is angry and the other is hungry. EveryONE knows what the third ONE means and what it stands for. EveryONE uses them everyday, and if you listened very carefully, I've given you the third word. What is it? _______gry?   
  
Knock yourself out. And if you can figure it out.. TELL ME!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ademia hardly let go of Legolas except when Figwit changed her bandages or one of the servants fed her.   
  
A day or so before they got to Lothlorien, Figwit called for all the elves to meet. "She will not live much longer," he said bluntly.  
  
"Why not?" Haldir and Legolas demanded at the same instant.  
  
"She is ill, and dying."  
  
"Elves cannot get sick, my elven friend," one of them said.  
  
"She is not ill like that. The orcs.. I do not know what she went though with them, I can only guess, and that is bad enough. She has been severely emotionally damaged while with them."  
  
"You're the healer," one of them said. "Why are we here?"  
  
"She must depart to the west."  
  
Mouths fell open and eyes widened. A half a second later all the elves began clamoring at the same time.  
  
"She can't go!"  
  
"We need her here!"  
  
"But she's too young!"  
  
Figwit held up his hand. Eventually the clamoring died down. "If she goes or not will be up to her, but I highly suggest you allow her to decide on her own, but she will surely die before this year is out if she does not leave."  
  
When Ademia learned of this she glared at the one who told her. "NO NO NO NO!"  
  
"But, Ademia," Figwit tried to reason with her.  
  
"NO! ONCE AGAIN NO! I REFUSE!"  
  
Legolas and Haldir stood a few feet away in the woods. Legolas was trying to keep a straight face and Haldir had already given up and was laughing so hard he had tears streaming down his face. They were doing all this silently of course.  
  
"Ademia, you will die if you stay here."  
  
"NO!"  
  
Figwit had had enough, and from the sound of it so had Mia. There was a loud splash and when Figwit came out again he was drenched and Mia was sitting against a tree smiling.  
  
"Very emotionally damaged, Figwit," Legolas laughed.  
Ten months later, the Fellowship was again called to Lorien. Haldir stepped out in front of them. "The Dwarf still breaths so loud we could have shot him in the dark, but we will refrain for now. Come. She is waiting."  
  
The Fellowship (as I still call them) walked through the Wood until they got to the flet where they had first met Galadriel. Galadriel was not standing to meet them. Nor was Celeborn. A bed infused with a soft golden glow lay there and the two of them sat on either side of it.  
  
Haldir inhaled sharply and ran up the stairs to where Galadriel sat. He asked her something in elvish and she shook her head. "She's got only days, Haldir. She would not make it."  
  
The Fellowship slowly made their way up the stairs to the bed. Galadriel and Celeborn looked at their daughter and stepped back. Mia's body was gaunt and pale. Her hair no longer shone. It lay limp and dull forming a halo around her head. Pippin's eyes widened. "What happened?" (in his adorable accent... *hears shouting behind her* What?! Oh, right. Back to the story!)  
  
Legolas bent down in front of him. "Remember when everyone went out looking for her? She'd been captured by orcs. They hurt her very badly, and Lord Figwit said she may die if she didn't cross into the Havens, but she refused."  
  
"We were captured by orcs," Pippin said, shuddering. "We weren't hurt that bad."  
  
Aragorn took over for Legolas. Mia woke up briefly. Her eyes blinking rapidly. "Where..?"  
  
The Fellowship, her parents, Haldir, his brothers, and many other SGW's gathered around her. She half smiled. A healer rushed forward. "Drink this."  
  
She waved him away. "I am dying, Nuthieral. Your potions will not help me now."  
  
"Pippin, Pippin, Pippin," she chided him. "You have hardly changed."  
  
Pippin ducked his head. "You'll be okay... right?"  
  
Mia shook her head. "I'm afraid I won't be, Pip."  
  
"But-but you *have* to be! You're an elf!"  
  
"Of that I am well aware. Now, Merry. How have you been at keeping Pippin out of trouble?"  
  
"He's as much trouble as before, Mia."  
  
"Well you do a good job. Sam and Frodo. Frodo the nine fingered. You've become legend, my young friends."  
  
"No more so than you have, Mia," Frodo countered.  
  
"The Ringbearer and his Servant are much more famous than the female elf who could never seem to say out of trouble. Aragorn." She shook her head. "The Ranger becomes a King. That's worth a story. Several stories perhaps. You had better be a good King, and be good to Arwen. Or maybe I'll just have to come back and haunt you for the rest of your days."  
  
"I'll do my best, Mia."  
  
"Gimli. You take care of that elf over there. He's much to irresponsible to take care of himself."  
  
Gimli snorted. "He needs it."  
  
"Haldir, Rumil, Orophin... honestly. I think all of you need to be thrown into a very cold river! Your heads are getting so big you won't even be able to see around them! But my marchwarden had better watch over my troops or I'll come back and haunt him!" Mia inhaled sharply as something tugged at her. "Orophin, Rumil. Make sure his head doesn't get too big by that title."  
  
"That we can do," Orophin laughed, but his laugh wasn't joyful. It was sorrowful.  
  
"You SGW's... what am I to do with you? Without me you'll turn into a bunch of children playing with toy bows and hitting something every so often. More often than not your own brother..."  
  
"We'll keep them in top shape," Rumil promised.  
  
"Ah, you'd better."  
  
Mia bid her farewell to her parents. She took Legolas's hand. "Legolas, I l-" her last word was cut off. For many minutes after the flet was full of elves, not one without tears running down their faces.  
Four years later all of Lothlorien was empty. Except for one elf. She grinned and her eyes flashed with knowledge that only living for years and years could only give. Her eyes also held sadness. All mixing together to give a look that was said Glorfindel, Lord Elrond, and Lady Galadriel had held. One other elf held that oft coveted look. Her name was Ademia. Daughter of Celeborn and Galadriel of Lothlorien. She had been thought dead, but the elf in Lothlorien proved them wrong. "My love, I shall return to you."  
THE END FINALLY!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
SGW's are Sentinels of the Golden Wood. Do you want a sequel...? 'Cause I've got an idea, but I figure if you all don't want one... then *a paper flies out the window but comes back and hits Lanfear in the head* Owwww!!! And I wanna thank all my reviewers! You guys kept me alive! And thank you ESPECIALLY for Psyco101, who's reviewed... well pretty much every chapter!  
Now, my list of thank you's: little-bit-odd, JK B, The Shadow Reviewer, Taith Ant, doodles, Cleo-And Tsunami, ASGT, serendu, Opal Elf, Chrisje, Spock Lover, danny miller, Elena, Joselyn_Greenleaf, Lady Katanya, Ailya the Sorceress (yes, I would have killed you Ailya), That Livingston Girl, bambi, Angel, and once again: Psyco 101. And I want to thank all my friends who hung on me and threatened to kill me if I didn't finish it... oh.. huh. Well now that I've finished this.. uhh.. I better run.. 'Cause you all are going to kill me..... (Hey! Angel, member this ending? In Kayasa?!)  
Review one last time telling me what you thought of the story (not just the ending mind you, or I'll be up to my neck in flames).  
  
And I rewrote the ending because my new story had holes in it the size if Russia. 


End file.
